


Bludger

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABC, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Being a seeker, Viktor knows, the most dangerous bludger is the one you don't see coming.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Bludger

Being a Seeker meant one must always be ready for impact. Ready for blunt force to collide at a moments notice and send him into a tailspin. He was always ready and watching, eyes always scanning the sky for dangers. Constant Vigilance.

It was a trait that spilled over into Viktor's daily life as well. Reporters never got the jump on him, he saw them as they came hectic and abrasive and a constant threat to his privacy. The hum of reporters voices as invasive as the air whistling behind those foul balls which too sought to damage and hurt him. 

Fans were noticed a mile away, their wide eyes and open mouths wide open, the occasional squeal from a fangirl that invaded his ear drums and brought a twitch to his eyes. Their unbridled excitement barreling towards him like a hit from an all-star beater. 

Even his classmates were subject to his scrutiny. Of course he caught every magic paper football flicked his way, how could he not when he saw Phillip spend the last 3 minutes clumsily enchanting it. Of course he wasn't surprised when Natasha slapped Alec's hand away from her waist, didn't anyone else notice the moon eyes she has made at Piotr since they were in third year.

Yet he never anticipated her.

The moment she came into sight it was already too late, like a rogue bludger on a training pitch, he hadn't expected her. Hadn't seen the danger til it was too late. Distracted by the lions mane of hair cascading over her shoulders and the way her nose was always in a book he hadn't been prepared for her words to smash through his defenses and leave him out of breath.

"He is just a quidditch player"

Such simple words, and he was sure he had never heard them in regards to himself before. Every girl in this school followed him, a swarming mass of giggles and fluttering lashes, and yet here she was hissing at his amassed fanclub, words full of venom. Sounding completely unimpressed with his accomplishments, his profession, the sole thing he was known for. Using his profession as a way to insult those who lusted after his fame. As though they were silly for praising him for it, ridiculous even. 

He couldn't see her face from this angle, although he imagined it must make for quite the shock given the reaction of the girls that had followed him into the library. He enjoyed the stunned silence for a moment, his rowdiest fan open mouth and gaping at the young girl who had proceeded to put her hands on her hips and square her shoulders, her entire body tightening up as though she was eager for the argument to come. 

"Honestly, you wouldn't even be able to read a map to find the library if he wasn't in here, so why don't you go be pathetic elsewhere." She snapped out, frustration making her tone as sharp and uninviting as possible. A prompt and inarguable dismissal. The tone of voice implying that they did not belong and they were far from welcome. Somehow, her words worked and the small group left the library under the watchful gaze of his would be savior.

Still reeling from the words he wasn't prepared for her to turn around, cause her words weren't actually the bludger at all. They were the whistling warning of something coming, the sign that he was about to be knocked off kilter and enter a tailspin, and when those eyes met his, that is when he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, trying to get back into writing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, drop some Krumione prompts in the comments, I need to brush the dust off and this couple deserves soooo much more content. <3


End file.
